Forrester Creations
thumb|200pxForrester Creations ' (pol.'dom mody Forrester) – fikcyjny dom mody serialu Moda na sukces, znajdujący się w Los Angeles, przy alei South Haragate. Historia 270px|thumbPrzedsiębiorstwo Forrester Creations zostaje założone w 1965 roku przez Stephanie i Erica Forresterów, przy wsparciu finansowym rodziny Stephanie. W 1987 roku, Eric jest głównym projektantem firmy, pracującym wspólnie z synami - Ridge'em jako wiceprezesem oraz Thorne'em jako dyrektorem technicznym. Od początku, dom mody tworzy wysokiej klasy, eleganckie kreacje damskie, pod nazwą Forrester Couture (Forrester Originals). W 1988 roku, Ridge planuje stworzenie projektów dla nieco mniej zamożnych klientów, ale pomysł zostaje odrzucony przez Erica. W 1989 roku, na statku Queen Mary, odbywa się charytatywny pokaz domów mody Forrester Creations i jej odwiecznego rywala, Spectra Fashions. W 1991 roku, w firmie zostaje stworzone laboratorium, w którym pracę rozpoczyna ówczesna żona Erica, Brooke Logan Forrester. left|thumbW 1992 roku, Brooke opracowuje formułę BeLieF (skrót od inicjałów Brooke). W 1993 roku, Eric nie jest w stanie wykupić praw do formuły, w wyniku czego, Brooke przejmuje 51% udziałów i pozycję CEO w firmie. W 1997 roku, udziały trafiły do ówczesnego męża Brooke, Granta Chambersa. Utracił je, gdyż ich małżeństwo nie było ważne. W 1998, Brooke tworzy kolekcję bielizny, zatytułowaną Sypialnie Brooke. Linia, po początkowych sukcesach, z roku na rok przestaje przynosić zyski. W tym samym roku, firma ma zamiar rozpocząć współpracę z przedsiębiorstwem rodziny Abbottów, Jabot Cosmetics, ale porozumienie nie dochodzi do skutku. W 2002, Ridge podejmuje nieudaną próbę wycofania linii i pozbawienia Brooke stanowiska CEO. Forrester odchodzi z firmy i podejmuje pracę w Spectra Fashions, przekonując Lauren Fenmore do współpracy. W 2003 roku, odbywa się konkurencyjny pokaz Forrester Creations i Spectra Fashions w Portofino. W tym samym roku, Brooke traci pakiet kontrolny, kiedy oddaje 2% swojemu wnukowi. Wykorzystując sytuację, Stephanie pozbawia Brooke stanowiska CEO, które z powrotem trafia w ręce Erica. W 2004 roku, Ridge próbuje bezskutecznie przejąć stanowisko Erica. W 2005 roku, na podstawie odnalezionych dokumentów, Stephanie zyskuje 100% udziałów w firmie, które wkrótce rozdziela pomiędzy rodzinę. Thorne zostaje prezesem firmy. Rok później, pakiet kontrolny ponownie trafia w ręce Brooke. W 2006 roku, w wyniku szantażu, Forrester Creations przejmuje Nick Marone, który mianuje swoją matkę, Jackie Marone, prezesem firmy. Marone'owie wykupują większość butików w Los Angeles, aby Forresterowie nie mogli sprzedawać swoich kreacji. Jedynie Lauren Fenmore odmawia sprzedaży swojej firmy. W październiku 2007, Nick decyduje się odsprzedać firmę Ericowi. W 2008 roku, Rick Forrester zostaje prezesem firmy. W 2009 roku, Eric zwalnia Stephanie. Firma przeżywa kryzys, kiedy Stephanie odchodzi do konkurencji, Thorne i Felicia rezygnują z pracy, a Brooke odchodzi na urlop. Forrester Creations popada w długi i zalega z płatnościami. W 2009 roku, upadającą firmę przejmuje Bill Spencer Jr., który mianuje CEO swoją ówczesną żonę, Katie Logan. Ridge i Thorne odrzucają propozycję stanowiska wiceprezesów, więc przyjmują je Brooke i Donna. Rick zostaje prezesem Forrester International, a szefową PR Steffy. thumb|left|250pxW 2010 roku, w wyniku szantażu, Bill odsprzedaje firmę Forresterom, dzieląc udziały pomiędzy Stephanie, Taylor, Erica i Ridge'a, który zostaje CEO. W wyniku rozwodu z Erikiem, Donna uzyskuje 12,5% udziałów, które odsprzedaje Billowi. Kiedy Ridge zwalnia Steffy, Taylor oddaje jej swoje 25% udziałów. W 2011 roku, Ridge przekazuje Thomasowi swoje 5%. Stephanie obiecuje wnukowi swoje udziały po śmierci, ale zmienia swój testament i 25% otrzymuje Eric. W 2012 roku, ponowie zostaje on CEO firmy, kiedy Ridge opuszcza Los Angeles. W tym samym roku, pracę w firmie rozpoczyna projektantka, Caroline Spencer. Rick i Thomas walczą o stanowisko prezesa, ale zwycięża Rick. W latach 2013-2014, dom mody współpracuje z firmą biżuteryjną Quinn Artisan Jewelry, należącą do Quinn Fuller. W 2014 roku, Eric mianuje Ridge'a i Brooke wiceprezesami. W tym samym roku, do firmy dołącza Ivy Forrester, pracująca jako projektantka biżuterii. W styczniu 2015, nieodwołalną władzę na okres roku na stanowisku CEO zyskuje Rick Forrester. W czerwcu 2015, Ridge pozbawia Ricka stanowiska, zyskując pakiet kontrolny z połączenia udziałów swoich, Thomasa, Steffy i Billa. Ridge zostaje CEO firmy, prezesem Steffy, a wiceprezesem Liam Spencer. thumb|250pxW lipcu 2016, Eric ponownie wraca na stanowisko CEO, zastępując Ridge'a. W październiku 2016, Quinn zastępuje niedysponowanego Erica i zostaje tymczasowym CEO firmy. W grudniu 2016, Eric mianuje Steffy dyrektorem FC, Quinn prezesem, a Ridge'a i Ricka wiceprezesami. W styczniu 2017, Ridge zostaje mianowany wicedyrektorem firmy i ma nią rządzić razem ze Steffy. W lutym 2018, kolekcja Hope for the Future wraca z powrotem do produkcji. Inne oddziały Forrester International – europejskie biura firmy, które zostały umieszczone w Paryżu i Mediolanie. Od 2015 roku, prezesem Forrester International jest Rick, We wcześniejszych latach, stanowisko to zajmował Thorne. Forrester Originals '– firma stworzona w 2007 roku przez Erica, Ridge, Stephanie i Brooke, kiedy Nick i Jackie przejęli ''Forrester Creations. Po odzyskaniu FC w tym samym roku, Forrester Originals przestało istnieć. 'Forrester Originals Boutiques '– sieć butików, stworzona przez Erica w 2007 roku, kiedy Nick i Jackie wykupili większość szanowanych butików. Linie i produkty '''Obecnie Forrester Couture (Forrester Originals)'' (1965–) – oryginalne, cenione kreacje damskie, tworzone przez Erica i Ridge'a Forresterów. ''California Freedom ''(2015–) – linia, która zastąpiła ''Hope for the Future, ''stworzona przez Ridge'a i Steffy. Ma podobny przekaz co jej poprzedniczka, zachęca kobiety do czucia swobody i akceptacji swojego ciała. Zawiera kolekcje bielizny, a także kostiumów kąpielowych. ''Linia męska (2011–) – oryginalnie, stworzona przez Brooke. Od 2011 roku, linia projektowana prthumb|170px|Sypialnie Brooke (2013)zez Thomasa pod nazwą Taboo, do promocji której użyto kontrowersyjnych zdjęć Thomasa i jego ówczesnej macochy, Brooke. Taboo z''ostało wycofane przez Ridge'a. 'Brooke's Bedroom '(pol. ''Sypialnie Brooke)'' ''(1998–2003, 2007, 2009, 2013–) – kontrowersyjna, a zarazem najbardziej dochodowa kolekcja w historii firmy. Linia bielizny, stworzona w 1998 roku przez Brooke, która zaprezentowała ją podczas konferencji prasowej, tańcząc na łóżku. Linia została wycofana w 2003 roku, kiedy przestała przynosić zyski, a Brooke utraciła pozycję CEO. Kolekcja przywracana potem w 2007 i 2009 roku, lecz na krótko. W 2011 roku, powstaje linia bielizny Intimates, której modelką zostaje Steffy. Kolekcja również nie utrzymuje się przez dłuższy czas. W 2013, Brooke ponownie prezentuje linię Sypialnie Brooke, tańcząc na łóżku. Eric zgadza się zainwestować w ten projekt raz jeszcze. ''Hope for the Future ''(pol. Nadzieja na przyszłość) (2011–2015, 2018-) – kolekcja stworzona przez Hope Logan i inspirowana jej prywatnym życiem. Hope zachęcała młode dziewczyny do wstrzemięźliwości seksualnej do ślubu. Linię projektowali początkowo Ridge i Eric, a później Caroline Spencer, przy współpracy z Rickiem. W 2013 roku, podczas pokazu kolekcji użyto diamentu Hope for the Future Diamond, kiedy firma nawiązała współpracę z przedsiębiorstwem Quinn. Kolekcja wycofana w 2015 roku. Przywrócona przez Hope Logan w lutym 2018. Dawniej ''BeLieF ''(skrót od inicjałów "B'rooke '''L'ogan 'F'orrester") – formuła, dzięki której tkaniny pozbawione są fałd. Opracowana przez Brooke w 1992 roku. Eric nie mógł wykupić praw do formuły, w wyniku czego, Brooke została właścicielką Forrester Creations. ''Ambrosia Fashion Line ''(2002) – kolekcja stworzona przez Amber Moore. ''Forrester Fragrance ''(2007) – linia perfum, stworzona z inicjatywy Erica, a wykonywana przez Ashley Abbott. Pracownicy '''Udziałowcy Obecnie: * Steffy Forrester (37,5%) * Eric Forrester (37,5%) * Ridge Forrester (20%) * Thomas Forrester (5%) Dawniej: * Brooke Logan (1993–2003, 2006–2007) * Grant Chambers (1997) * Stephanie Forrester (2005–2006, 2009–2012) * Dominick Marone (2006–2007) * Bill Spencer Jr. (2009–2018) * Katie Logan (2009–2010) * Taylor Hayes (2010) * Donna Logan (2010) Pracownicy Obecnie: * Eric Forrester (twórca firmy, projektant i były CEO) * Steffy Forrester (CEO firmy; była prezes i szef PR) * Ridge Forrester (wice-CEO i główny projektant; były CEO) * Quinn Fuller (prezes i projektantka biżuterii) * Rick Forrester (wiceprezes i prezes Forrester International, były CEO i prezes) * Brooke Logan (wiceprezes, pomysłodawczyni Sypialni Brooke i linii męskiej, była modelka) * Katie Logan (PR) * Hope Logan (pomysłodawczyni linii Nadzieja na przyszłosć, modelka, projektantka) * Sally Spectra Jr. (projektantka) * Maya Avant (modelka) * Carter Walton (prawnik) * Pamela Douglas (sekretarka) * Charlie Webber (ochroniarz) * Jake Maclaine (technik) Dawniej: * Kristen Forrester (projektantka) * Felicia Forrester (projektantka) * Clarke Garrison (projektant) * Dylan Shaw (projektant) * Michael Lai (projektantka) * Grant Chambers (projektant) * Morgan DeWitt (projektantka) * Amber Moore (projektantka) * Thomas Forrester (projektant) * Caroline Spencer (projektantka) * Ivy Forrester (projektantka biżuterii, była modelka) * Thorne Forrester (projektant; były prezes Forrester International w Paryżu, prezes FC i dyrektor techniczny) * Liam Spencer (wiceprezes) * Caitlin Ramirez (projektantka i modelka) * Alexandria Forrester (stażystka, projektantka linii obuwia) * Wyatt Spencer (szef PR i projektant biżuterii) * RJ Forrester (stażysta) * Coco Spectra (stażystka) * Emma Barber (stażystka) * Xander Avant (stażysta) * Katherine Chancellor (członek zarządu) * Storm Logan (prawnik) * Ashley Abbott (laborantka) * Bridget Forrester (modelka) * Phoebe Forrester (modelka) * Kimberly Fairchild (modelka) * Ivana Richards Vanderveld (modelka) * Zoe Buckingham (modelka) * Sally Spectra (sekretarka) * Megan Conley (sekretarka) * Donna Logan (sekretarka, była modelka) * Sheila Carter (pielęgniarka) * Oliver Jones (fotograf) * Mike Guthrie (ochroniarz) Ciekawostki *thumb|358px|Yavneh AcademySerialowy budynek domu mody Forrester Creations to w rzeczywistości żydowska szkoła Yavneh Academy, mieszcząca się w Los Angeles. *W innych ujęciach, również budynek stacji CBS w L.A. ukazywany jest jako Forrester Creations. Kategoria:Przedsiębiorstwa